Flat panel displays are commonly used as display devices for compact electronic apparatuses. Referring to FIG. 5, a typical flat panel display subassembly 5 includes a front frame 50, a display panel 52, and a chassis 54, arranged in that order from left to right. The flat panel display subassembly 5 further includes a shielding structure 56, and a back cover 58. The front frame 50 and the back cover 58 cooperatively define a space (not labeled) for accommodating the display panel 52, the chassis 54, and the shielding structure 56.
The chassis 54 includes three hooks 542 integrally formed thereat. The hooks 542 point to a same direction. The chassis 54 further defines an opening 544 at two perpendicularly adjoined walls (not labeled) thereof. The opening 544 is under the hooks 542, and provides convenient access for attaching or removing low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) wires (not shown) of the display panel 52. The shielding structure 56 is L-shaped, and includes a first plate 562 and a second plate 564 perpendicularly connected with the first plate 562.
Referring also to FIG. 6, when the shielding structure 56 is secured to the chassis 54, the first plate 562 is secured by a bolt 59 having a bolt thread (not shown) thereon, and the second plate 564 is secured by the hooks 542. Thereby, the opening 544 is respectively covered by the first plate 562 and the second plate 564. However, the need for the bolt 59 makes the process of securing or removing the shielding structure 56 inconvenient. Further, a step of threadingly engaging the bolt 59 is typically performed by manual labor, and adds to the cost of manufacturing the flat panel display subassembly 5.
What is needed, therefore, is a flat panel display subassembly that can overcome the above-described deficiencies.